1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is generally directed to unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods that provide for the deployment and remote operation of UAVs in, for example, reconnaissance operations.
2. Description of Related Art
Known UAVs can be defined as powered aerial vehicles that do not carry a human operator, use aerodynamic forces to provide vehicle lift, can fly autonomously or be piloted remotely, can be expendable or recoverable, and can carry a lethal or nonlethal payload.
There can be a wide variety of UAV shapes, sizes, configurations, and characteristics. For example, using known communications systems, UAVs can be controlled from a remote location, or fly autonomously based on pre-programmed flight plans using more complex dynamic automation systems, or a combination of both. Historically, UAVs were simple drones (remotely piloted aircraft), but autonomous control is increasingly being employed in UAVs. Known UAVs are also able to transmit data, such as video, to remote locations.
Known UAVs can perform military reconnaissance as well as strike missions. UAVs can also be used for civil applications, such as nonmilitary security work, e.g., surveillance of pipelines.
Known miniature and micro UAV systems can use fixed-wing UAVs or rotary-wing UAVs that can require extensive human interaction to prepare a UAV for launch, get the UAV airborne and fly the UAV, either locally or remotely, out to radio frequency (RF) line-of-sight ranges. The UAVs generally return to the same location for landing from which they were launched so that the human operators can recover the UAVs and repair and/or prepare them for another flight.
Typical launch methods for fixed-wing UAVs can include human-powered launch by hand, or on a rail system typically powered by pneumatic, pyrotechnic, elastomeric (“bungee cord”), or electromagnetic subsystems. Both basic methods of launch require operator interaction to prepare the launcher as well as the UAV, with pre-flight checks, for example.
Additionally, known UAV deployment and operation systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,843 to Miller et al., can require extensive logistics. For example, air compressors, compressed air storage tanks and electrical power generators and the fuel to run them may have to be transported long distances to support the remote deployment and operation of UAVs. In some locations, the personnel and logistics requirements may make desired UAV operations impractical.